everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewel Stone
Jewel Stone is the Daughter of The Boy Who Became A Stone. She is a very rare girl since she was born from a jewel that was every single jewel in the world mixed into one Jewel. She is a Rebel since she doesn't want to be eaten by a stone. Jewel is the adopted daughter of the stone who ate her human father. Jewel is owned by User:CreativeMadness Character Personality Jewel is a very kind,caring,and generous girl that is moslty loved by everyone. She has a heart of Gold for a girl who's father has been eaten by a giant stone and she is a stone. Jewel mostly loves everything but mining class because some people hit her by accident and she get wounds all over her body. Jewel is a part of the Student Body. Apperance Jewel's hair is bright purple and her eyes are also purple. She wears darkish lightish pink make-up and she also wears purple clothes. Jewel can change her hair,clothes,and eye color at anytime,it matters on what color she is close to. Fairy Tale-The Boy Who Became Stone The Boy who Became Stone is a Filipino folk tale. The story goes like this01:25, October 31, 2013 (UTC)~ One day a little boy named Elonen sat out in the yard making a bird snare, and as he worked, a little bird called to him: "Tik-tik-lo-den" (come and catch me). "I am making a snare for you," said the boy; but the bird continued to call until the snare was finished. Then Elonen ran and threw the snare over the bird and caught it, and he put it in a jar in his house while he went with the other boys to swim. While he was away, his grandmother grew hungry, so she ate the bird, and when Elonen returned and found that his bird was gone, he was so sad that he wished he might go away and never come back. He went out into the forest and walked a long distance, until finally he came to a big stone and said: "Stone, open your mouth and eat me." And the stone opened its mouth and swallowed the boy. When his grandmother missed the boy, she went out and looked everywhere, hoping to find him. Finally she passed near the stone and it cried out, "Here he is." Then the old woman tried to open the stone but she could not, so she called the horses to come and help her. They came and kicked it, but it would not break. Then she called the carabao and they hooked it, but they only broke their horns. She called the chickens, which pecked it, and the thunder, which shook it, but nothing could open it, and she had to go home without the boy. Jewel was born in a cave under the stone which ate her father, different kinds of rocks,jewels,and jems were hidden there. The Jewels,Jems,and Rocks made Jewel because they wanted a special girl who could show them the world. They formed Jewel but they didn't know what to name her since she was made out of every single jem,jewel,and rock in the cave, so they named her Jewel since she was one. Relationships Family Jewel is a lonely child since her father is dead but she is adopted daughter of the stone who ate him. Friends Jewel's friends are White Lamb.Phoebe Wolf,Asteria Wolf,and Roslyn Shoes! Pets Jewel has a pet Bird named Ibon, Ibon means bird in Filipino,she also has a pet owl named Bahaw which means owl in Filipino,and she also has a pet Eagle named Agila which means Eagle in Filipino. Romances Jewel has a major crush on Dorian Charming, She liked him since he saved her from fall off the school. Outfit Basic ((TBA)) Jewel Stone wears a simple dress lined with various jewels and a pearl necklace with an amethyst in the middle. Legacy Day ((TBA)) She wears a bedazzled tank dress that reaches her knees. her hair is swept up in an elegant bun adorned with sapphires. Notes *If Jewel had a theme song it would be Category:Females Category:CreativeMadness Category:CreativeMadness' OCs Category:Characters